


A Particularly Phallic Vegetable

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Shrunkyclunks, supermarket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Written for the AO3 Tag Generator (@ao3taggenerator on Twitter) prompt:shameless supermarket blowjobsI think this counts as ShrunkyClunks? Steve and the Hot Cashier accidentally find out they're both Thirsty in the Grocery Store, and I'm not talking about for the drinks in the checkout lane coolers.





	A Particularly Phallic Vegetable

It was all the zucchini’s fault. Steve had managed to pick the one zucchini that looked like it had tried to strangle itself with its own vine while growing, creating a distinct ‘head’ and making an already phallic vegetable even more suggestive. The hot cashier had picked it up off the belt, held it up for scrutiny and raised one eyebrow questioningly. At him? At the vegetable? Steve wasn’t quite sure. Steve just shrugged and smiled and continued removing his groceries from the cart, trying not to stare at the hot cashier. Hot Cashier (Steve didn’t see a name tag) shrugged back with a smirk ghosting over his lips and set the zucchini aside with the other soft items and continued to bag Steve's groceries.

There weren't many people in the store at 11:45 pm– part of the reason Steve chose to do his shopping so late at night. Less chance of getting recognized and stopped for photos and autographs while his froyo quietly melted. He could get in, grab the groceries, get out quickly. Tonight, though? Tonight, he was poring over the candy bar selection in the checkout lane just for the chance of a few seconds longer with Hot Cashier. He knew you weren’t supposed to flirt with people at work who didn’t have an escape route, but what was the protocol about leaving your number with a cashier on your way out of the store? And if Hot Cashier said no, would he have to find a new 24-hour supermarket to shop at?

The sudden appearance of the zucchini in his peripheral vision brought Steve out of his daydream.

“Sir?” Hot Cashier was asking. “Sir? Do you want your zucchini in another bag or can it go in here?” He gestured towards Steve’s reusable bags with the zucchini. “I’m not supposed to put food in with cleaning supplies, but I don’t know if there’s enough room left in this one.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, sure,” Steve stumbled over his words. “Same bag. As long as it zips up, it’s fine.”

“It won’t be too heavy?” Hot Cashier asked before catching himself. “Of course it won’t be too heavy. I mean, look at you, _wow_ , I bet you could pick _me_ up, no problem.” His eyebrows jumped in appreciation, eyes skimming hungrily over Steve’s chest and arms. “I, oh, jeez, sorry, I shouldn’t be, oh no…” he panicked. His words trailed off. He looked down at his hands, rounding his shoulders and hastily zipping up the grocery bag. The zipper only snagged twice.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, subtly shifting into How Can I Help? mode.

“Sorry, god, I knew I shouldn’t have had those extra espresso shots. This isn’t my usual shift, I don’t have class tomorrow, so I said yes when one of my friends asked me to cover their shift and I knew I’d need coffee, but I get stupid on too much caffeine. I’m not supposed to flirt with customers, I shouldn’t’ve said that. If I give you a gift card, will you promise not to tell my manager?” Hot Cashier said, his voice edging towards pleading.

“I promise I won’t say anything, no gift card required,” Steve said, flashing a sincere smile that quickly turned into a flirty grin. “If it makes you feel better, I was actually debating whether or not I should give you my number while you’re at work.”

“Wait, really?” Hot Cashier perked up. “You’re not joking?”

“Not joking. My name’s Steve, what’s yours?” Steve said as he fished out his little notebook and scribbled his cell number down and tore the page out to hand to Hot Cashier.

“It’s kinda dumb, but my friends call me Bucky,” Hot Cashier said, blushing a little and somehow getting even hotter.

“I like it,” Steve said, flirting shamelessly. “So, Bucky, what time do you get off?”

“Six am,” Bucky sighed. He was _definitely_ ogling Steve now.

Steve glanced quickly around the store. Bucky was currently the only cashier on duty, and the only other customer he’d seen had left the building a few minutes prior. It would be taking a bit of a risk, but that was kind of what he did. Steve turned back to Bucky.

“I have a proposition,” Steve began. “How about this. You text me when you get off, and I’ll take you out to breakfast somewhere, but first, how about I squeeze in back there with you and blow you real quick?”

Bucky’s eyebrows jumped. For a moment, Steve thought he had overstepped his bounds and offended him. Maybe he didn’t do things like that on the clock. He shifted his weight, preparing to grab his bags and go.

“Yeah, what the hell, let’s do it,” Bucky laughed, scooting back up against the cash register. “This job doesn’t pay well enough, might as well get what I can get.”

Steve rounded the bagging area as quickly as he could manage without straight-up vaulting over it. Bucky fumbled a bit with the button of his work khakis before managing to get everything undone. He shoved his pants down to his hips just as Steve’s knees hit the anti-fatigue mat. There was nothing slow or sweet about a rushed public blowjob, but sometimes that was just what Steve wanted. The thrill of risk, the challenge of ‘how fast can I get my partner off?’ He quickly but gently pulled Bucky’s cock out of the fly of his boxers, barely glancing at it before taking it between his lips. It had been too long since he’d last done this. 

Bucky noisily sucked a breath in and gripped the counter. Steve looked up from under hooded eyes as he sucked and teased sloppy wet with his lips and tongue, feeling Bucky’s cock swell, watching the pleasure on Bucky’s face. He missed this. He missed the indulgence, the ego, the power play of going down on his knees for someone and knowing _he_ was still the one leading. 

Steve wrapped one hand around the shaft of Bucky’s cock, the other gripping his thigh, wrinkling the fabric under his fingers and probably bruising the skin. Trying to keep his hand out of his own pants. Steve _wanted_ to get off with Bucky’s cock in his mouth, but he still had the trip home to think about and he didn’t want to have to deal with sticky, wet underwear; he’d wait until he was home and jerk off to the memory and the taste. If everything went well, he’d get that chance again (and again, and again), but now he had this. He had a cock in his mouth and a beautiful man panting and shivering as he jerked and sucked and dismantled him right in public.

Bucky came with a quiet gasp he didn’t even try to disguise. Steve swallowed him down, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, tucked Bucky back into his boxers, adjusted his own cock so he wouldn’t be quite so obviously horny in public once he left the store, and stood up. Bucky did his pants back up still slightly dazed. He stared fuzzily at Steve, a post-coital grin spreading across his face.

“Text me when your shift ends?” Steve asked. “I’d still like to buy you breakfast.”

“Gnh,” Bucky said, propping himself up against the counter. “Yeah, oh, yeah, absolutely. I would love to do breakfast with you. Are you ok with Ihop? I think I’m gonna want pancakes.”

“Pancakes sound great,” Steve smiled. He picked up his bags and turned towards the door, still watching Bucky over his shoulder. “I’ll see you then.”

Bucky gave a little wave and a rather smitten smile in return.


End file.
